forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Joanne/Supports
Joanne and Chase C support *'Joanne': Hey Chase, what are you reading? *'Chase': Josh hooked me up with some really cool books as a gift and now I'm giving them a read. *'Joanne': Oh, how nice of him! Are any of them any good? *'Chase': Yeah! This one I'm reading right now is a romantic comedy. It's got some hilarious antics, sends some good messages and really enjoys leaning on the fourth wall without getting too obnoxious about it. *'Joanne': Sounds like Josh has good taste in books. *'Chase': More like encyclopedic knowledge of every book the Shepherds own. I don't know how he feels about them. *'Joanne': I see. Well, I like books, so maybe I'll check some of these out. *'Chase': Feel free. I, uh, kind of made a mess of the place. *'Joanne': Oh, what's this one? *'Chase': That one's....not very good. According to Josh, it's a book Joos wrote. *'Joanne': Oh, really? Well, he's good at tactician...in...ing, so I'm sure he's a good writer. *'Chase': Eeeeeh, you'd be surprised. *'Joanne': Well, I'm gonna read it. Might as well do something with this down time, right? *'Chase': Ha ha, you go for it. In fact, sit here with me and read it so I can see your reactions. *'Joanne': You know what? I could use some company, so thanks for the offer. B Support *'Joanne': Hey Chase, let's have a seat. *'Chase': What are we doing? *'Joanne': We're gonna read that hilarious Joos book again. *'Chase': Why? *'Joanne': Because it's been a long couple of days and we need the cheering up, I think. *'Chase': But I've already read it and gotten a laugh out of it. *'Joanne': Then do I have good news for you, my friend. *'Chase': Hm? *'Joanne': He wrote a sequel! *'Chase': He did not. *'Joanne': He did! And it's about the kids meeting in the same weird "internet" place. It's pretty good. *'Chase': Pretty good as in actually good, or pretty good as in hilariously bad? *'Joanne': Take a wild guess. *'Chase': Oh yes, we're reading the hell out of this. How'd you figure out about this, by the way? *'Joanne': I may or may not have connections with a certain very skilled thief. *'Chase': Thank you, Dakota. Let's jump right in! Joanne and Grace C Support *'Joanne': Hey Grace, can you help me out? *'Grace': What do you need? You don't look injured. *'Joanne': Nah, I'm not hurt. *'Grace': So what do you need help with? I'm not good for much else, unless you want to use my axe to cut firewood. *'Joanne': Ha ha, nah. I just need help keeping my mind off of things. *'Grace': Sounds like you need a friend. *'Joanne': Yeah, sounds about right. Everyone else seemed busy, so I came to you. *'Grace': Well, I was actually just about to get to the sick tent to help some people with their illnesses. *'Joanne': Oh...Okay, I guess I'll leave. *'Grace': No, no. I prescribed you a friend and you can't ignore doctor's orders. Why don't you come with me? Maybe I can show you some of the ropes of being a healer. *'Joanne': You would do that? *'Grace': Of course! Let's go take a look at some sick people. *'Joanne': Okay! Thanks so much. Joanne and Knifez C Support *'Knifez': Hey, you don't seem to be doing anything. *'Joanne': Oh, is that a bad thing? *'Knifez': Not at all. I just felt like wasting some time and it looks like you could use the same thing. *'Joanne': Uh, sure. Why not? *'Knifez': With new recruits I like to hit them with some rapid fire question. *'Joanne': Like a job interview? *'Knifez': Yeah, like that. *'Joanne': Okay well, fire away, I guess. *'Knifez': How'd you end up working for the Frar royal families? *'Joanne': I used to be a mercenary, but very soon I realized I much preferred the jobs where I protected people versus the ones that had me just killing people, so I started looking for something else to do. Two years ago, after the Exalt of Waydrn died, word spread that Frar was accepting a whole lot of applications in an effort to step up the royal guard. *'Knifez': Ah, I see. Everybody seems to have gotten the same idea, then. *'Joanne': So yeah, I became a cavalier and swore to protect the Frarian royal families. *'Knifez': You ever see any action? *'Joanne': Not really. Sometimes, somebody would make a scene or threaten someone for some dumb reason, but it wouldn't be anything major. *'Knifez': So these expeditions are a welcome change of pace, I guess? *'Joanne': A bit, yeah. I feel better about killing people when they're undead zombie things, so there's that. *'Knifez': Yeah, that one's a perk I've heard a lot. Okay, cool. It's been fun chatting, but I gotta get back to work. *'Joanne': Did I get the job? *'Knifez': Ha ha, you already have the job, you dork. Joanne and Rachel C Support *'Joanne': Rachel! *'Rachel': That doesn't sound good. *'Joanne': Oh Rachel, thank the gods I found you. *'Rachel': What's wrong? *'Joanne': Something went wrong. We had a training accident. Oh it's terrible! *'Rachel': Oh no. Show me the way. *'Joanne': Thank you, Rachel! ... *'Rachel': Okay, now what's the...uh, are we not there yet? *'Joanne': Oh, uh, I guess this is where I come clean. There was no training accident. *'Rachel': Excuse me? I could have been spending this time helping someone who needs it and you trick me into thinking there's an emergency? *'Joanne': I can explain, I promise. *'Rachel': This better be good. *'Joanne': It's just that you spend all your time in the first aid tent and hardly ever come out to socialize, so I wanted to get you out somehow. This was the only way I could think of, unfortunately... *'Rachel': Joanne, that's not okay. I have important things to be doing in the first aid tent! *'Joanne': But there are so may other healers! Hell, even Anna would take your place for a day if you asked nice enough. *'Rachel': Nah, I much prefer doing what this army needs me to instead of just talking about nothing to people all day. *'Joanne': But getting to know the people you're fighting alongside is so much fun. Maybe you should go listen to some people's stories. Tell your own. Get to know everyone! I think you'll have more fun than you expect. *'Rachel': No thanks. Now I'm going back to first aid. Don't come see me unless you're actually hurt. *'Joanne': Oh, alright... B Support *'Joanne': EEEK! *'Rachel': Not falling for it this time. *'Joanne': Somebody help! I've been attacked! *'Rachel': ...That sounds bad. Joanne, wait up! *'Joanne': Oh Rachel, thank the gods you're here. *'Rachel': What happened? *'Joanne': This bandit snuck into camp and got the drop on me. He got my back real bad. I managed to strike back, but the damage was already done. It hurts really bad. *'Rachel': Oh gods. Alright, I'll fix you up. … *'Joanne': Thanks again for the fix, Rachel. *'Rachel': no problem. You're lucky I came to help you. I almost didn't believe there was trouble, considering your red herring last time. *'Joanne': Oh, that...I'm so sorry about that. Are you still angry at me about it? *'Rachel': A little bit. *'Joanne': I promise to never do it again. Swear on my life. *'Rachel': I believe you. *'Joanne': Whew. I can't believe I almost died because of my own foolishness. I need to reevaluate how I do things. *'Rachel': It's probably not that big of a deal. *'Joanne': No, if you think it's a big deal, it is. I promise to do better by you in the future! *'Rachel': Er, alright... Joanne and Signele C Support *'Joanne': What is this mess here? *'Signele': Whoa, hi there! W-what are you doing in my private quarters? *'Joanne': Wasn’t aware you had private quarters. *'Signele': …I don’t. *'Joanne': So then what’s with the mess? Surely this isn’t a thing that’s allowed. *'Signele': I’m writing a story! *'Joanne': A story, huh? I happen to be a fan of stories. What’s it about? *'Signele': It’s about little humans and Taguels and everything I like. *'Joanne': May I see it? *'Signele': Yeah! Here, take a look! *'Joanne': …This page is nothing but scratches and chewed corners. As is this one. Are you REALLY writing a story here? *'Signele': I am, I swear! Ugh, where’s the part where the little human climbs onto the brave rabbit’s back and rides to freedom? *'Joanne': I doubt it exists. *'Signele': HERE! Take it! Look at it! *'Joanne': Er, this is still scratches. Why don’t you collect your thoughts a bit better, and maybe I’ll ask again sometime. B Support *'Joanne': How’s that story coming along? *'Signele': Perfectly! Here, it’s the newest version of the manuscript! *'Joanne': Er, Signele, I think we need to talk about your penmanship. This is literally just scratches. Can you actually write, or are you just playing pretend? *'Signele': I’m not playing pretend. I guess silly man-spawn eyes aren’t trained well enough to read the language of the Taguel. *'Joanne': You’ve been asking me to read something written in a different language? *'Signele': …No. I lied. *'Joanne': Here, give me something to write with. I’ll show you how to write. … *'Signele': THERE! Can you read that! *'Joanne': Yes, actually, I can. And it’s a lot neater than how a lot of people write. See what putting a little effort into your craft can do? *'Signele': A little effort? I put all sorts of effort into my story. It’s not my fault you can’t read it. *'Joanne': Maybe if you took the time to actually write the letters of the words in your story out, things would work for both of us. *'Signele': I do write the letters. Just like how I was taught. *'Joanne': You aren’t writing in any language I’ve ever read then, because what I see on all your sheets are scratches. What you wrote here, those are letters. *'Signele': Yeah, letters. What you write on the messages for the big fancy royal people. I can write my name forwards and backwards thanks to letters. I don’t need my name for stories, I need STORIES! *'Joanne': You have fun with that, then. Just try to have something I can actually read next time I swing by, please. I’m really curious about what stories you have. Joanne and Taylor C Support *'Joanne': Hm? What's this, then? What's wrong, Taylor? *'Taylor': Oh, nothing, only the fact that I'm having the worst day ever. *'Joanne': What happened? *'Taylor': I got a letter from home and things aren't looking too good for my family's farm. *'Joanne': Oh no! What's wrong? *'Taylor': Storms have been ravaging our crops, so this entire season has produced no crops. My family's not gonna make enough money to sustain themselves. *'Joanne': Oh no... *'Taylor': So yeah. That sucks. *'Joanne': Well, maybe I can help you out? *'Taylor': You? Why? How? *'Joanne': Well we get paid for being in the Shepherds, right? *'Taylor': Yeah, and? *'Joanne': So you can give your family some of that money. And I'll be able to spare some gold as well. *'Taylor': You would do that for me? *'Joanne': Absolutely! We're all friends here, aren't we? That's what friends do, after all. *'Taylor': Thanks Joanne. You're a life saver! *'Joanne': Don't mention it! Category:Supports